1. Field
The present invention relates to a gaming system in which a plurality of slot machines scramble for awards.
2. Description of Related Art
As an example of a gaming system that has been conventionally used, there is a gaming system in which a plurality of slot machines share one progressive jackpot. In this gaming system, a portion of a bet of a unit game is accumulated in a jackpot fund whenever a unit game is conducted in each slot machine. If a specific winning combination is realized at a unit game of an arbitrary slot machine, the jackpot fund is awarded to the applicable slot machine. After that, the jackpot fund is reset.
Related art document information related to a gaming system in which awards are scrambled for among players using a network includes, for example, US Patent Laid-Open No. 2001/0049303 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,865.
However, in this gaming system, while a jackpot fund can be scrambled for among a plurality of slot machines a game in which acquired prizes are shared among the plurality of slot machines cannot be executed.